films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover (song)
Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover is a song from the 4th season based on Terence's Theme. Lyrics :Thomas 1st saw Terence the Tractor :Plowing in a field 1 day :And he said, "My, oh my, you do look funny. :Where are your wheels, are your wheels, are your wheels? :However do you move along? :You really do look funny". :"Don't be so rude", said Terence the Tractor :"I don't have wheels like you :Because my Caterpillar Tracks are so much better. :And I can go anywhere, anywhere, anywhere :I don't need rails like you. :One day I will prove it, show you how I do it :Then you will understand..." :(Chorus) :That you don't judge a book by its cover :Don't make your mind up too soon :Things aren't necessarily :Always what they appear to be :Don't judge a book by its cover :Don't make your mind up too soon :Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never :Never judge a book by its cover. :Sure enough, 1 winter's day :When the Snow Lay Deep and Hard :Thomas got stuck, he was in trouble :And who do you think came along, came along :And rescued him that day :The Snow didn't matter to Terence the Tractor :Now Thomas understands... :(Chorus) :That you don't judge a book by its cover :Don't make your mind up too soon :Things aren't necessarily :Always what they appear to be :Don't judge a book by its cover :Don't make your mind up too soon :Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never :Never judge a book by its cover. :Don't judge a book by its cover :Don't make your mind up too soon :Things aren't necessarily :Always what they appear to be :Don't judge a book by its cover :Just remember the Rule. :Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never :Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never :Never judge a book by its cover! Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Stepney *Annie and Clarabel *Toad *S.C. Ruffey *Terence *Bertie *Trevor *Bulstrode *Mrs. Kyndley *Jem Cole *The Vicar of Wellsworth *Farmer Trotter Episodes *Thomas, Terence and the Snow *Thomas in Trouble *Thomas' Christmas Party *A Close Shave *The Runaway *Percy's Predicament *Time for Trouble *Gordon and the Famous Visitor *Thomas, Percy and the Dragon *Henry's Forest *The Trouble with Mud *Trust Thomas *Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party *Mavis *Percy, James and the Fruitful Day *Henry and the Elephant *All at Sea *Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure *Sleeping Beauty *Bulldog *Thomas and Stepney *Bowled Out *Toad Stands By *Thomas and the Special Letter *Paint Pots and Queens *Special Attraction Deleted/Extended Scenes *Thomas, Terence and the Snow: #2 deleted close-ups of Thomas stuck in the snow. #A Deleted Scene of Thomas puffing through the snow. #A Deleted Scene of Terence moving around in the snow. *A Close Shave - An Extended Shot of Thomas' wheels. *Time for Trouble - The Distant Shot of Gordon puffing past the Viaduct has been extended. *Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure - A Distant Shot features Thomas puffing past the Windmill in snow. *Sleeping Beauty - Toby rolls his eyes while at Tidmouth Sheds. *Thomas and the Special Letter - The Overhead Shot of the Engines at the Big City has been extended. *Toad Stands By: **A Deleted Shot of some Trucks. **A Deleted Shot of Percy and some Trucks. **A Deleted Panning Shot to the Left of Oliver's Trucks before Special Carriage Ruffey is broken. *Special Attraction - Percy rolls his eyes after the Trucks Land on Bulstrode. *Unknown - A Shot from the 3rd season showing Percy, Gordon, and James with their loads puffing through the Bridges by the Canal River. *Unknown - A Shot from the 4th season of Thomas crossing a Bridge with the Post Train in front of a Full Moon. Notes *The Norwegian Version has a slightly different musical arrangement. *In Other Countries: **In Japan, it was called "Terence Can't Be Judged By His Appearance". **It was called "Don't Judge a Book Before You Read It" in Norway. **The Spanish title was called "With one look its cover". **This song called "That appearances can be deceiving" in Portuguese. Errors *The Lyrics say "That You Don't Judge a Book by its Cover" but the Onscreen Lyrics only say "Don't Judge a Book by its Cover". Gallery Don'tJudgeABookByIt'sCoverUSTitleCard.png|Original US title card Don'tJudgeaBookbyit'sCovertitlecard.PNG|1997 US title card Don'tJudgeaBookbyit'sCover.png ThomasinTrouble(Season1)12.png ThomasinTrouble(Season1)13.png Percy'sPredicament59.png Thomas,PercyandtheDragon77.png Henry'sForest17.png TheTroublewithMud35.png ThomasandStepney31.png ToadStandsBy4.png ToadStandsBy5.png ToadStandsBy8.png ToadStandsBy13.png ToadStandsBy18.png ToadStandsBy41.png ToadStandsBy49.png ToadStandsBy53.png ToadStandsBy52.png ToadStandsBy94.png ToadStandsBy95.png ToadStandsBy74.jpg ToadStandsBy75.jpg ToadStandsBy76.jpg ToadStandsBy77.jpg ToadStandsBy78.jpg ThomasandtheSpecialLetter23.png ThomasandtheSpecialLetter24.png ThomasandtheSpecialLetter62.png PaintPotsandQueens24.png SpecialAttraction9.png SpecialAttraction3.png SpecialAttraction.png ToadStandsBy101.png Category:Thomas and Friends songs Category:Songs Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Passengers And Polish And Other Thomas Stories (1996, US) Category:Passengers And Polish And Other Thomas Stories (August 6, 1996) Full Category:Special Funnel (1998, US) Category:Special Funnel (August 18, 1998) Full Category:TrackTunes and Songs And Other Thomas Adventures (2004, US) Category:TrackTunes and Songs And Other Thomas Adventures (September 21, 2004) Full